1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to electronic devices, and particularly to an electronic device with a speaker.
2. Description of Related Art
Nowadays, a portable electronic device, such as a notebook computer, or a DVD player, often includes a speaker to reproduce sounds. The portable electronic device commonly includes a main body, a lid rotatably connected to the main body, and two speakers disposed in the main body.
The main body includes a central processor for processing requests of users and acquiring results corresponding to the requests. The lid includes a display apparatus for displaying the processing results to the users. The upper surface of the main body defines holes. The two speakers are disposed on the left side and the right side of the main body respectively, and sound reproduced by the two speakers emits through the holes.
As portable devices are further miniaturized and more functions are added, the amount of space available for speakers becomes very limited, limiting improvements to sound quality. Therefore, there is room for improvement in the art.